Charmcaster (Classic)
Charmcaster 'is one of the ''Ben 10 villains and the niece and apprentice of Gwen's nemesis Hex. Like her uncle, she relies on magic to fight. Though like most villains she despises Ben, but her hate is mostly turned toward Gwen for their shared affinity in magic, mirroring Ben's and Kevin's rivalry in the original series and Kevin's and Michael Morningstar's rivalry in Alien Force. Charmcaster played a key role in the series, as it was by stealing her magic book Gwen learned using her powers. Dwayne McDuffie has revealed that Charmcaster and Hex are actually humans from another dimension, thus explaining their powers. '''Ben 10 Em sua estreia, Tough Luck, ela bustos seu tio fora da prisão e auxilia-lo na tentativa de roubar a Pedra Fundamental de moldura que vai recriar as outras cinco encantos e muito fortalecer e aumentar seus poderes e habilidades de mil vezes. Ela consegue enganar Gwen, colocando em um ato sobre o seu tio forçando-a a ajudá-lo, apenas para roubar os abraços Keystone enquanto Gwen. Ela então dá Hex a Keystone. No final é revelado que as necessidades do Hex Keystone para recriar os cinco Encantos da moldura, e que ela está controlando e manipulando seu tio em fazê-lo para que ela possa tomar o poder para si mesma. No final, toda a sua mística e poderes mágicos e habilidades, como Hex, parece ter sido absorvida pela Keystone. Charmcaster retorna em uma mudança de rosto, seus poderes mágicos e habilidades tendo retornado enormemente desde o seu recente encontro com os Tennyson. Ela tenta um feitiço swap corpo com Ben, na esperança de aproveitar o Omnitrix para fortalecer e ampliar seus poderes mágicos e habilidades a níveis mais altos ainda. Seus esforços não, mas como o seu fim em três tentativas trocando com Gwen, serem devolvidos ao seu corpo normal, enquanto Ben e Gwen são trocados, e retornando Ben e Gwen ao seu corpo normal, respectivamente. Ela é presa no final do episódio, e sua bolsa é arremessado ao mar. Ela é vista pela última vez em uma enfermaria de detenção juvenil, onde ela está prestes a ser espancado por pinky e Missy quem Gwen rejeitou quando estava no corpo Charmcaster. Gwen adquire seu livro de feitiços durante este período, e mantém o item como uma lembrança, acabou aprendendo a usá-lo na esperança de despertar a sua própria latentes poderes mágicos e habilidades para o seu pleno potencial. Charmcaster faz um cameo pequeno no final de Don't Drink the Water, onde é visto zombando de seu tio (que foi reduzido para uma criança pela Fonte da Juventude) e dizendo que ela está dando as ordens agora. Ela aparece em Ben 10 contra os 10 negativos '', como parte dos 10 negativos. Ao contrário de seus parceiros, no entanto, Charmcaster está voltada principalmente para derrotar Gwen (ao contrário de Ben). Ela também é mostrado para ter uma rivalidade com o companheiro ligeiro feminino companheiro Rojo. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' Em ''Ben 10: Força Alienígena, Charmcaster parece mais fino, mais alto, com as orelhas pointier e tem olhos azuis e lábios pretos em vez de olhos roxos e lábios roxos. Sua roupa semelhante à feiticeira, um super-vilão da Marvel Comics, de O Poderoso Thor, mas McDuffie seus estados de redesign foi influência com base na Clea do Doutor Estranho. No episódio em Charm's Way, Charmcaster envia um de seus monstros do rock para atacar Ben, Kevin e Gwen enquanto o trio foi relaxar na praia, a criatura rock parecia ser imune a ataques de energia Gwen e começou a expulsar Kevin. Assim como Ben estava prestes a derrubar o monstro do rock, um portal mágico se abre e suga-la. Posteriormente, foi demonstrado que Charmcaster estava escondido em uma caverna nas proximidades observando o desenrolar dos acontecimentos. Depois de expressar seu ódio profundo por Gwen e seu plano para tomar algo precioso dela (que era Kevin, Gwen já roubou seu livro de magia) se transformando em um cabelo loiro bela garota chamada Caroline e tentou seduzi-Kevin. Charmcaster definir seu plano em movimento depois de salvar uma criança de ser atropelado por um caminhão, ela e Kevin viagem à praia, onde ela revelou uma história de vida parcialmente falsa, removendo sua máscara de identificação que oculta sua forma mutante e em franco crescimento com ciúmes quando Kevin diz "Você acha que pode fazer magia? Ela é feita de magia". Ela então o beija, colocando-o sob um feitiço e lhe ordenou para trazer Gwen ao Planetário antes da meia noite, onde ela pode drenar os poderes de Gwen. Depois de uma escaramuça com Ben e Gwen, Kevin estava quebrada livre feitiço Charmcaster. Depois que o trio chega ao Planetário no pedido de Gwen, Charmcaster envia rock monstros-la a lidar com Ben e Kevin, enquanto lidava com Gwen se. Após a reunião, Charmcaster gloats sarcasticamente a do penteado Gwen então a ocupar o seu em um mágico pequeno duelo, em que Gwen foi levado para estar em cima de algumas runas enquanto diretamente sob o céu do painel que abre para cima, expondo Gwen à chama cheia de luz da lua . Charmcaster então drena Gwen de toda a magia dela. Confiante de que tinha ganho, retiros Charmcaster com seus dois asseclas rock. Após uma curta discussão com Gwen, Kevin Charmcaster truques para encontrá-lo no topo de um edifício onde ele atraiu com uma mentira sobre a sua lealdade para com Ben e Gwen, que ainda tinha o poder da esquerda, Charmcaster irritando ainda mais. A dupla aparece mais tarde em uma lanchonete, onde Ben e Gwen estão tendo smoothies. Após a digitalização Gwen e percebendo que ela não tinha poder e que deixou Kevin enganado, ela usa sua magia para trazer um deputado Smoothie sinal de vida, bem como controlar uma van estacionada matar Kevin e Ben, enquanto rock monstros ela tentou aniquilar Gwen que zomba Charmcaster dizendo "você é o único que Charmcaster inútil, não pode assumir uma menina impotente " e passa a desafiá-la a um um-em-uma briga que Charmcaster nonchalantly recusou, optando por matar Gwen com um parafuso de energia mágica. No entanto, Gwen vira a mesa sobre Charmcaster recitando um de seus feitiços e re-absorção de seus poderes que roubou Charmcaster anterior, para grande horror Charmcaster. Charmcaster depois foi derrotado depois de Gwen convocou um vórtice místico que chupou o rock e monstros para longe. Ela reapareceu em Tempo Cura ao lado de seu tio, Hex. Quando Gwen viaja de volta no tempo a fim de parar a mutação de Kevin, a dupla apareceu e porque Kevin estava fraco, o trio não foi capaz de vencer. Charmcaster forçado Kevin para absorver um dos monstros do rock dela e então ela usou um feitiço sobre ele para colocá-lo em transe. Ela também matou Gwen durante a batalha e enfraquecido Ben para Hex. Quando Ben Gwen libertado dos poços do castelo de Hex, Ben luta fora tão Charmcaster Gwen pode reparar os danos que ela tinha feito no passado. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Charmcaster returns in the episode "Hit 'Em Where They Live", where she assists Zombozo and Vulkanus in a plot to kidnap Ben's parents. She was defeated by Kevin, who caused a roller coaster to crash on her, injuring but not killing her, as Kevin had promised Ben and Gwen not to finish off his opponent. She will appear in her home dimension,in "Where the Magic Happens", her origins will be revealed and she will be Ben, Gwen, and Kevin's "only chance for survival" in the episode. Powers and Abilities In the original series, like Hex, Charmcaster uses magic', '''but instead of using a staff, she has a magic bag from which she can draw all manner of magical mystical items, such as magical explosives in shades of purple, throwing purple glowing blades, or even a variety of clay animals which she can magically enlarge and animate to do her bidding. Although small, the bag seems to have something of a pocket dimension inside(basically a magic satchel), allowing Charmcaster to store a wide variety things within it that logically should not fit(at one point, she produces Hex's magical mystical staff, an item that is at least four feet tall). The bag also appears to have some degree of sentience, as it found its way back to Charmcaster under its own power. She is also highly skilled in various magical mystical spells, although it is clear that because of her inexperience, she is not as strong and powerful as her uncle. She also possesses a miniature dark purple and gold-stripped spell book(which ten-year-old Gwen takes as keepsake in the original series episode, ''A Change of Face) hidden in her long-sleeved purple-colored coat instead of her bag. In Ben 10: Alien Force, Charmcaster does not use her bag anymore, relying instead mainly on magenta-pink mana-controlling-manipulating powers and abilities similar to Gwen's. However, she is still seen using various exceedingly strong and powerful spells, including water-manipulation-and control, shapeshifting, bringing inanimate objects to life, teleportation and opening pink-purple portals and vortexes toward other worlds. She also uses some kind of upgraded version of her clay animals, who now look like golems and are far more powerful than before. Her special powers are very similar to Verdona's: transform mana into elements, alter her appearance and transfer her energy to inanimate things. Unlike Gwen's, Charmcaster's magic has a lightning-like effect and a whiter coloration, while Gwen's is more solid and darker, also instead of creating balls of pure mana for projectiles attack, Charmcaster creates lightning bolts. An interesting fact is that when creating magical attacks the large sphere that forms on her hand is atom shaped(two thin rings can be seen), Also she never used a shield unlike Gwen, mainly because when she attacks her spell will collide with the enemy's attack. Also despite losing her bag she seems to still being able to summon objects from another dimension as seen in Hit 'Em Where They Live where she puts her hands together and when separing them, a flash of pink energy teleports the staff to her. Appearances Ben 10 *''Tough Luck(first appearance)'' *''A Change of Face'' *''Don't Drink the Water (cameo)'' *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 1) / Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2)'' Ben 10: Alien Force *''In Charm's Way'' *''Time Heals'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Hit 'Em Where They Live'' *''Where The Magic Happens'' 'Naming and Translations' *'Greek:' Μάγισσα-Magissa / Sorceress *'Portuguese:' Encantris *'Spanish (Spain):' Hechizera / Sorceress 'Love Interests' Kevin Levin It is possible that Charmcaster may have been in love with Kevin at one stage. In the episode Hit 'Em Where They Live, Kevin stated "Used to love carnival rides. Now they just make me sick." Charmcaster then replied'' "You have precisely the same effect on me". She also kissed Kevin in the ''Alien Force episode In Charm's Way. But it is believed she kissed Kevin just to take advantage of him so he could bring Gwen to her. Trivia *It is confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie that Charmcaster was raised by Hex. *Charmcaster looks thinner, taller and more serious in personality in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. *She is the only female villain to appear in every series. *Charmcaster is shown in possession of Hex's staff. As stated in the original series, only a master magician can use it. Since Charmcaster was able to do so, it implies that she has become a master magician since her appearance in Ben 10: Alien Force. *Charmcaster appears as a boss in Vilgax Attacks in the level Terradino. (Humongousaur's homeplanet). *Charmcaster's appearance in Alien Force resembles the Enchantress, a supervillain from Marvel Comics from The Mighty Thor (but McDuffie states her redesign was influence based on Clea from Doctor Strange. *According to Dwayne McDuffie, Charmcaster is one of his favorite villains next to Aggregor and Ragnarok. *Charmcaster referred to herself as a witch in A Change of Face. *Charmcaster's eyes change colors during her re-design from purple to blue, Dwayne McDuffie said that the purple eyes is because your magic powers, and now that she control your powers she have the real color of your eyes. Category:Villains Category:Females Category:The Negative 10 Category:Enemies/Foes of Gwen Tennyson Category:Humans Category:Magic Category:Con Artists Category:Characters Category:Zombozo's Crew Category:Enemies/Foes of Kevin 11 Category:Enemies/Foes of Ben Tennyson Category:Criminals Category:Enemies/Foes of Max Tennyson Category:Extra-Dimensional Category:Magicians Category:Human Females Category:Enemies/Foes of The Tennysons